Crying On A Suitcase
by brookflutist15
Summary: Really cliché songfic. But my first attempt at writing a fanfic failed miserably so I decided to start over again with something smaller and easier. So here goes nothing. This is based on Crying On A Suitcase by James Casey. Look it up before reading.


**~Fang P.O.V~**

I sat in my car. What had just happened? My ears were ringing from the yelling and my heart hurt from her sharp words. I knew what had happened: I had just lost my one and only love, Maximum Ride. Why the hell was I just sitting here! I had to drive and drive fast. The next thing I knew I was driving very fast. Faster than the limit I can assure you. But I didn't notice. I guess you want to know the story. Well let's have a flashback shall we?

"_I can't believe you! You left and when I see you again you looked completely in love with her and I'm not supposed to think of it like that?" yelled Max._

"_I had to do something! I couldn't come back and I missed you Max." I replied quietly. The shock and hurt I saw on her face only lasted a second before her signature scowl was back. _

"_It wasn't right. She could be exactly like me in every way and it wouldn't matter. What you did was wrong. Now because of my moping when you left the Flock kicked me out. I'm going to live in Colorado on my own. Goodbye Fang." With that I was forced to watch her white and brown wings fly away for an abnormally long time. You know because of the raptor-vision. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

I pulled up to the Departure wing and didn't even bother putting the car in park I just ran straight in only to be stopped by the security station. I knew I had to get to her fast before she left, so I did something very un-Fanglike.

**~Max P.O.V~**

I held back tears from baggage check and all the way through security. I had just lost my best friend, my first and only love and my whole family. The only people I trusted in this messed up world. But none of them wanted me anymore so this is my only choice. It wasn't until I reached the bathroom by my gate that I cried. If there was anything Maximum Ride didn't do in public it was cry. I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. What I had just been through kept replaying in my brain.

"_Max, maybe you should leave. Go out on your own. Me and your mom can handle the Flock, but your constant moping is bringing everyone down." Iggy said as gently as he could. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had lost the most important person in my life to my clone and now my family was kicking me out._

"_If that's what you want Iggy. Fine." I packed my stuff angrily to hold back tears as Iggy tried to make me see his point but it was no use. I'll leave if I'm not wanted. After about thirty minutes I stormed out the front door and into a hard, muscular chest. I looked up and my heart dropped out of my chest and to the ground. "F-Fang?" _

_Fang looked down at the ground "Hi Max… Can we talk?" I didn't want to talk. I wanted to jump him right there. He looked hot as always and my heart clenched when my eyes finally met his deep onyx ones. I missed those eyes, those lips on mine, and the way he held me like I was fine china but kissed me like I was the only girl in the world… I snapped out of my daydream and realized he'd said my name several times._

"_S-Sure." I sat on the porch swing and patted the spot next to me. It wasn't until he stepped my way that I realized he had a car. When did he…?_

"_I left Maya and the group. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed you and the Flock." He had said it. The words I wished he would say for so long. But I barely noticed anything after _her_ name. _

"_What? You decided to leave her like you left me? Did she fall for a Dylan clone and you overreacted?" I said bitterly and looked away. I could tell my words had stung but I didn't care. His words on that note stung worse. They cost me my family. _

"_Max… is that what you think I did?" He asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice. _

_"I can't believe you! You left and when I see you again you looked completely in love with her and I'm not supposed to think of it like that?" I yelled and stood up. I was furious._

"_I had to do something! I couldn't come back and I missed you Max." He replied quietly. His words hurt, like physically. Did he really miss me? I let some emotion flash on my face before I shut it out and scowled again. Of course he didn't miss me._

"_It wasn't right. She could be exactly like me in every way and it wouldn't matter. What you did was wrong. Now because of my moping when you left the Flock kicked me out. I'm going to live in Colorado on my own. Goodbye Fang." I had made up my mind. Even if I did forgive him I wasn't welcome in that house anymore. Without another word I took a running start, opened my wings and flew off to the airport. Yes. I realize flying in an airplane is redundant when you have wings but I have too much luggage to carry that far. I almost turned around to look at Fang but kept my emotions in check with my head held high and kept flying._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Now I was sitting at my gate waiting for them to call my number to get on the plane and wishing Fang would somehow appear and stop me. Tell me everything was going to work out like he had before he left but I knew things had changed. I was suddenly overtaken by my emotions and leaned over and cried on my suitcase not caring who saw.

**~Fang P.O.V~**

I stood on a table and yelled at the top of my lungs "Can I have your attention for just a second?" I yelled over the noise. Everyone stopped and looked at me, slightly confused. "I just screwed up with my girlfriend really bad. She's about to get on a flight to Colorado and leave me forever because I was a jerk. Unless I can get to her I'll lose my first and only love. Can I get some help?" Wow. That was so unlike me… But apparently Arizonian's had hearts and everyone in line moved aside to let me through. I ran through the line at full speed. A TSA worker rushed me through security and as soon as I was done I was leaping over chairs and suitcases to get to her gate. But by the time I got there it was almost too late….

**~Max P.O.V~ **

They called my number after I'd cried about five minutes and I reluctantly stood up, boarding pass in hand and crossed to the attendant checking tickets. He scanned mine and I boarded without glancing back. I took a seat next to the window so I could at least see out during the flight. I looked at the sun staring to set on the horizon and tried not to think of everything I'd lost.

**~Fang P.O.V~ **

She wasn't setting at the gate. They were boarding a few stragglers and I ran to the attendant. "Listen. My girlfriend just got on this plane and I have to get to her. I made a huge mistake with her and if I don't fix it I may lose her forever. All I need is five minutes." The attendant looked unsure but I didn't have time for his bullshit. I hopped the counter and ran down the gangway to the plane. I finally made it on board. The flight attendants giggled and I rolled my eyes searching the cabin. I finally saw a familiar brown-blond head in a window seat near the middle of the plane. She was sitting alone. I ran down the aisle to her row and before she could react I was in the seat next to her and kissing her with everything I had. When she realized what was happening she kissed me back and I felt tears start to fall on her cheeks and kissed them away before I carried her and her bag off the plane. Once we were off I took her to the window to watch the mistake we almost made fly off into the sunset.


End file.
